


Haircuts

by Iyo_Luv



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghouls, TG, XReader, slightly OOC, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyo_Luv/pseuds/Iyo_Luv
Summary: Something that constantly bothered Ayato was his hair, and you had a solution.





	Haircuts

Something that constantly bothered the shaggy blue male was his hair. It was too long and repeatedly tangled in unruly knots. This happened even more frequent as Ayato grew older but he didn't have the money, skill, nor equipment to sort out the mess. You, however, had a mother that used to own her own hairdressers, you were supposed to work there but you left before you could do so, although this event took place you still knew how to trim hair at least and moderately style it.

Ayato had complained about it a lot to you, frequently shown tying it back with your Bobby pins and holding it with his hand. He looked quite punk in a way, as he swept his fringe to the side and left his hair loose and messy when he wasn't doing something that required a lot of vision.

You decided to help him out, going to shops to buy the proper equipment and coming back to wait for Ayato to get back from a mission you sat patiently in his room with a bag full of supplies.

The clicking of his boots was a prominent sound, as it got closer to the room and soon the door opened revealing the muscular lean man. Ayato's eyes flickered over to you as soon as he walked in, he squinted in an attempt to intimidate you but you wouldn't budge. He sauntered over, which made you feel a bit overwhelmed, "what are you doing here now, Y/N?" He queried with his arms folded in front of him.

You noticed his blue-ish locks tied back into some sort of ponytail that had come undone- most likely from fighting- and his bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat as it was quite warm today. Pulling the bag from the side of the bed you were sat upon you revealed its contents to Ayato, " It's for cutting hair- ah, um- since you're always talking about it I thought it might be nice if I could cut it for you, I know how to..." A weak smile etched onto your features.

"Really? Oh thank god!" His words trailed off into a tired mumble as he rubbed his forehead of the shimmering sheen of sweat but paused in his gait towards the bathroom- presumably to take a shower- and peered over his shoulder sceptically. You knew he was reconsidering agreeing to a haircut, however, you were quite privy in the art of trimming tresses- if such a small task could be even considered an art. Seeing his hesitation and need to speak up, you did for him with an unnatural lyrical tone adorning your voice, "there's no need to worry, I'll do it slowly so you can tell me when to stop!" You gingerly grinned at him, "I'll be waiting here, so take your time Ayato-kun." The said male grunted in approval and continued on his way.

Only ten minutes later Ayato emerged from his bathroom with a towel draped over his shoulder like a shawl and some sweatpants- which were quite a sight to see considering he preferred tighter types of jeans in the very vibrant shade, black. A blue mop of hair rested almost flat on his head, dripping with water and sticking to his skin. You had also noticed his lack of shirt but instead decided to busy yourself with reaching for your equipment. 

You droned out a groan in thought and turned to him again, "Do you have, like a desk chair?" The query was met with a scoff, "Yeah because in this amazing, totally-not-run-down-building of a base, I was specifically provided with any sort of chair..." He seemed very pleased with his statement and sat on the bed next to you, preparing to roughly rub his hair with the fluffy white towel resting over him before being stopped.

"Wait it'll be easier to cut if it's wet, leave it like that, I'll dry it later..." Grabbing a comb you sat on your lower legs to keep yourself elevated and started from the bottom of his damp soft strings of navy to make sure not to hurt him. Ayato sat in anticipation as he heard you rustle around the bag next to his legs and lean over him, reaching in for the sharp pair of silver scissors located in it. 

"How do you want it?" You asked and ran your hands through his hair to make sure it was almost like silk and no knots were present. He hadn't thought about it too much as the haircut was certainly a surprise, so instead he shifted a bit so he was more comfortable- almost leaning against you- and sighed, " anything that you want will be fine..." 

A few moments of silence passed and you had to check if he was following his own volition or the fatigue of the previous mission had gotten to him, even worse, given him some sort of heat stroke: is it even possible for ghouls to get heat stroke though? Most likely? In the end, you took his calm kindness with a sweet little smile and hummed in approval. 

As you began to chop off little snippets of hair you started to share your opinion, taking this opportunity whilst you had it, " I always thought you looked good with medium length hair, it suits you..." He shifted his head back to look at you but you positioned Ayato's head back, " I thought that making it flatter and making your fringe more even would make you seem even more handsome, Ayato-kun." You felt as if saying that put you on thin ice and you were just teasing going over the line; testing the waters. 

On the other hand, Ayato could feel his ego pulse in joy, " a compliment from you is rare," he stated, showing his excitement more than he meant to, " I'm glad you think I'm handsome, Y/n." You flashed the scissors in front of his face and made distinct snips to intimidate him, " don't tease me on this, I'm the one with the scissors here and your precious hair-" he cut you off, " that you seem to love." 

Although he'd grown exponentially with time he'd always been snarky and enjoyed others working through his fingertips it was a grandeur to actually get you to redden at his advances. You were very close to giving him micro-bangs but knew you didn't have the willpower to do so; It wasn't because you were afraid of Ayato but because ruining his haircut would make you devastated that you wouldn't be able to witness a nicely groomed Ayato. 

You shook your head dismissively then moved around to his front to do his fringe since you had a lack of a mirror to do it from the back. Ayato looked down then averted his gaze elsewhere with just the smallest tint of pink then cleared his throat. You started brushing down the sides that shaped his face and started to trim his bangs so it was just over his eyebrows. 

When you had finished giving him a haircut you grabbed your comb and started going through his hair one final time, watching as some loose strands of his mane float to the ground like small indigo feathers. Currently, you thought it made him look a lot more attractive and put together but now you just had to dry it and the final result would be revealed.

You had no hair dryer on you so sided with using the towel for now, shaking off fallen pieces of hair and gently squeezing most of the water out. It was mostly dry now with slight, damp, darker streaks in his hair yet his fringe was dry and silky, the tresses on the side of his face curled in ever so slightly as Ayato stared at you intently with his brows slightly creased and his lips pressed in a tight, thin line. "Well?" He asked in anticipation as you took a dramatic step back and raked your eyes over him even though you knew that was not needed as Ayato certainly looked charming even when you were so close that his breath was fanning at your neck.

At the sight, you thought to yourself that what you did was some sort of fine art in a medium that was not taught in art classes as you gnawed on your bottom lip with rosy cheeks. "It looks perfect," you exclaimed a little too breathlessly for your liking and nodded in satisfaction, knowing that this was what you had accomplished- although the look was amplified by Ayato's natural beauty. 

He hummed and nodded with a little twitch playing at the corner of his lips, " It does feel a lot lighter, and you seem to like it with the way you're admiring me," Ayato rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his newly trimmed locks, "though I'd like to see it myself to see if you fucked it or not," he teased and glanced at you with a light, fox-like smirk gracing his features. You crossed your arms and marched over with a slight pout, "I have not!" You raised your voice then searched through your supply bag, pulling out a little handheld, circular mirror and gave it to him.

When Ayato's eyebrows perked up with a little glint in his eyes you knew you succeeded and joyously grinned, joining him in gazing at his reflection, "told you-" you flattened his hair slightly, "I did a great job." He gave you a smug smile and lazily let his hand fall onto his lap with the mirror. His calloused hands intertwined in your hair as he flicked it and watched it dance around your face, "Thanks Y/N.." Ayato gave you a much-earned ghost of a smile and pushed himself up, walking back to the bathroom to grab some clothes and leaving you, giddy and tinted with a lively shade of red.

Although all you did was cut his hair you really felt like you had bonded with the walled off Ayato, even if just slightly.


End file.
